By your side
by Merlin242
Summary: What if Clarke wasn't the only night blood? What if Abby had more dosage that she gave to Bellamy? What would happen if Bellamy decided he couldn't live without Clarke? Alternate ending to 4x13. Now a two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I watched the season 4 finale of the 100 the other day and though I thought it was good I confess I was a little disappointed in the lack of bellarke resolution- personally I think maybe the writers could have added more to the scenes with Bellamy and Clarke because it seemed like every time something looked as if it was going to happen they got interrupted. Which is why when I got bored during my English literature exam my mind conjured up this little ficlet, who needs and inspector calls and poetry when you have the 100.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and I apologise for anything you find wrong with this.**

 **Summary: What if Clarke wasn't the only night blood? What if Abbey had more dosage that she gave to Bellamy? What would happen if Bellamy decided he couldn't live without Clarke? Alternate ending to 4x13. One shot that may turn into a two-shot depending on my muse and the response this gets.**

A loud boom echoed through the vast irradiated forest as Raven's rocket burst from the undergrowth, heading for the endless blanket of stars that was space.

Clarke smiled slightly as she saw it go higher and higher, from her place on the rickety satellite tower, until it turned into just a faraway dot in the sky. The blonde could physically feel her body sag in relief at the thought they were safe, he was safe.

It didn't matter if her life ended today, on this god forsaken earth because as long as Bellamy Blake lived to see another day- it was worth it and she was gonna do her damned hardest to make sure that the bloody communication worked so they had a chance; no matter the cost.

The thought of her friends hurtling towards what was left of the ark was enough to spur her into movement once more as she hoisted herself further up. It took her only moments to reach the top and she dragged her form onto the platform just as she heard the scream.

''CLARKE!'' the sound shocked her so much that she almost lost her balance, luckily, she caught herself just in time and didn't fall over the edge.

''CLARKE!'' this time it was a guttural cry filled with pain and desperation. She would know it anywhere. Bellamy. But it was impossible- he was supposed to be on the rocket, 100,000 miles away from her.

Her co-leader burst from the undergrowth like something possessed, head whipping every which way in search of her. She couldn't believe her eyes. He was actually here. Something in Clarke's chest felt as if it was going to burst and she felt a rush of warmth flow through her.

''CLARKE!'' his voice sounded as if it was pleading now, begging her to appear in front of him and she felt compelled to answer the desperate call.

''BELLAMY'' she shouted down to him making him turn around and look up at her, the warm, brown gaze she felt on her almost made her heart stop and she gripped the satellite in her hands so hard she was surprised her fingers hadn't broken under the strain.

''What the hell are you doing?'' he asked an undertone of something in his voice that she couldn't quite decipher.

''Me. What the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be on the ship, not here.'' She snapped at him, gritting her teeth as she tried to adjust the satellite dish. Just over the tree tops she could clearly see the cloud of radiation getting ever closer and hastened her pace. So focused was she that she almost missed his reply. Almost.

''I'm not leaving you princess. You hear me, I'M NOT LEAVING YOU CLARKE'' the rest of his sentence was a shout- as if he were declaring it to the whole planet.

''Bellamy, what about Octavia, Raven, Monty, Harper- hell even Murphy? They need you.'' She was pushing and pulling at the dish with all her might at this point, tears of frustration leaking from her eyes.

''Yeah well, did you ever stop to think that maybe I need _you_ Clarke. That I could ever live in a world without you Clarke Griffin is laughable at the least. I'd go mad not seeing the adorable smile that takes over your whole face, the blonde princess hair that sometimes shines so bright it's hard to look at and god those eyes that can pierce through to your very soul in their different array of blues. I wouldn't want to wake up not seeing that every day, I wouldn't want to live in a world where you weren't- I don't think I ever could'' his admission shocks her enough that she accidentally jolts the dish, only it seems that had done the trick as the screen on the pad goes green.

''I did it'' she shouts down to him in relief.

''Always knew you would'' is his response and is that pride she can hear in his tone ''now get your butt down here.''

Obediently, and isn't that a laugh, Clarke begins to climb down only she is too slow- something Bellamy has also noticed if his response is anything to go by.

''Princess, you're going to have to jump'' he says and the worry in his tone is palpable as is the quick glance he shoots at the yellow death cloud that is approaching.

''What? No'' she squawks in disbelief.

''Come on princess, don't you trust me?''

''Of course I do'' the response is immediate and without hesitation, because she does trust him- always will.

''Good, now jump. I'll catch you'' he states not brooking any room for argument as he adjusts his stance and braces himself.

''Fine'' she groans and then lets herself fall. Its luck she thinks is what makes her fall perfectly into Bellamy's open arms and as she feels those same strong arms encircle her even more, it feels as she is home for the first time in what feels like forever. The sight of bellamy's face in all its freckled glory behind the glass of his radiation suit makes her stomach flop and she has the sudden desire to kiss him.

''Told you I'd catch you didn't I'' the grin on his face makes her heart race and she is thoroughly surprised he can't hear it. Clarke smiled at him softly and jumped down from his arms before she did something she couldn't take back.

''Come on we have to go'' she says clearing her throat and takes his hand in hers, it's a perfect fit and she can feel the warmth radiating from him even from beneath the suit.

Grasping his hand like a life line the rebel king and his princess start running like bats out of hell towards the lab legs pumping and bodies fuelled with adrenaline. They reach their destination in record time, only a few moments to spare before the wave hits. Both her and Bellamy are gasping for breath as they remove their helmets so they can breathe better.

''Are you sure about this Bellamy? You'll die'' Clarke can feel the lump forming in her throat at the thought and the tears sting as they leak from her expressive blue eyes.

''Hey'' he replies softly, stepping closer and placing a hand on her cheek to brush away the tears ''you die, I die that's just the way it is, ok princess. I'm never leaving you; we're in this together no matter what'' his brown orbs lock with her blues and a surge of emotion goes through her, and before she can think on what she is doing her body is lunging forward and she catches his lips in a kiss.

She feels him freeze and thinking she has done something wrong she starts to pull away only for him to respond, oh boy does he respond. She gasps in shock as he presses his lips harder against hers and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She feels his arms encircle her in a cocoon of warmth as hers go up around his neck and her fingers tangle in his hair.

The kiss ends all too soon as the need for air becomes too much, they pull back a few centimetres and Bellamy rests his forehead against hers, breath fanning her face.

''There's something I need to tell you princess'' his voice is like a caress and she visibly shivers as a jolt goes down her spine.

''What?'' she asks voice no more than a whisper.

''I'm in love with you Clarke Griffin, and I need to tell you that before the world ends. Honestly, I think I've been destined to love you ever since I saved you from that grounder trap way back when.''

''You know what Bellamy Blake, I think I'm in love with you too. In fact, I know I am'' she whispers and the answering grin she receives lights up his face like a Christmas tree.

''I also want you to know princess that your mom gave me night blood a couple of nights ago, just in case, and if by some insane miracle we manage to survive this- I'm going to spend the rest of our lives loving you for eternity. Always.''

Clarke is shocked that her mom had given Bellamy the last of the night blood she had left, but then as she thinks about it she knows her mom did it for her because her mom knows how much she cares for the delinquent that fought his way onto a ship most thought would blow up on entry.

Clarke smiled at him and hooks her hand behind his head to bring him even closer.

''Always'' she murmurs, the words a promise of all the things to come, then closes the small gap between them so that their lips meet in a searing kiss.

And as the world ends around them all they can feel is each other.

 **AN: So that's it, hoped you liked it and sorry if you think there is anything wrong with it. Please read and review, I would love you feedback.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So I know I haven't posted anything in a while but this sort of wouldn't leave me alone and I am trying to get back into the swing of writing again, so I thought why the hell not. Also can I thank everybody who reviewed, favourited or followed this story because you guys are seriously awesome.**

 **Now a few notes-**

 **BellsNatblida- thanks for reviewing and I completely agree the writers need to stop interrupting bellarke moments.**

 **bpultz78- I am contemplating doing this so I thank you for suggesting but at the moment I am not going to commit to any longer stories due to ones I still need to finish. Keep an eye out though because if/ when I do this story I will post that it's up on here first.**

 **Story time- now over the past couple of months I have been very busy, hence why I haven't updated any stories (that and the inability I had at concentrating for long enough) I've been doing my NVQ work, gone on holiday and my sister got married on said holiday (very stressful, let me tell you), we came back and I had to go back work and everything then not even a week later I had to bake 120 cupcakes and decorate them (not just any cupcakes: 60 red velvet, 60 choc brownie) and I also had to bake and decorate my sisters wedding cake so it looked like a campervan, all ready for her wedding party on the Saturday. Now I am aware this authors note is getting very long and I assure the story is coming soon but I just couldn't help but share this with you.**

 **At around 7:30pm on the Saturday night my best friend txt me that he was downstairs so I went to go down the stairs to meet him and got onto the second flights of stairs before I slipped and tumbled 1 ½ flights down right to the bottom where the exit is- now I'm not talking just a little tumble, I'm talking basically doing roley poley's down the staircase kind of fall. Now the ones who are kind of concerned at the moment I thank you but this is truly what happened when I hit the bottom- I got up and the guy who was behind me asked if I was ok and I said I was- which was the truth because no part of my body hurt at all apart from one bit; my middle finger. Like seriously how can I fall like that and the only part of me that get hurt is my middle finger (which I suspect is fractured because it is kind of black and swollen but oh well), anyway that's the end of my authors note and if you're still reading this then I applaud you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or any of the characters.**

* * *

 **Bellamy pov:**

Bellamy kept his eyes transfixed on the doors hoping and praying Clarke was about to waltz through them, blue eyes sparkling and smile adorning her face in triumph.

She didn't.

Yet he stayed trained to the spot, only moving to look down at his watch. Time was up and he could feel his heart constricting in his chest as the realization hit him- she wasn't going to make it.

''Come on Clarke'' he mumbled despite knowing nothing would change.

''Bellamy'' Raven called from behind him and he turned to face her, heart heavy.

''I know Raven'' he replied, barely able to get the words out through the constricting of his throat- dammit he wasn't going to cry.

''Radiations already affecting the avionics. It's now or never'' Raven stated determinedly but he knew her well enough now to recognise the slight tremor in her voice, the shimmer in her eyes. Clarke was her best friend after all.

He reluctantly turned his back to the doors and headed towards the rocket, feeling the tell- tale stinging in his eyes as he tried to stay strong despite the feeling of his heart being ripped out of his chest.

Raven retreated into the pod as he took his first step onto the ladder, gripping the metal so hard his knuckles turned white. He can see them all from this angle; Monty, Harper, Murphy, Emori, Raven, Echo. He can see the empty seat next to Monty- Clarke's seat, and it feels like a punch to the gut because she isn't going to be there next to him with smart remarks and a cheeky grin, supporting him through everything.

What feels like an eternity but is really only seconds later the cold reality sets in, he can't do this. Not without her.

''May we meet again'' he says to the group and can see the moment confusion gives way to clarity in Murphy's eyes right as he slams the door shut and jumps down off the ladder, boots hitting the floor with a resounding thud.

''Bellamy no, get in the rocket'' Raven is shouting at him and he can see the others attempting to get the door open.

''I'm not leaving Clarke alone'' he replied ''I'm sorry'' he finished, brown eyes settling on each of them, imprinting their faces into his mind before he turned and darted away; ignoring the cries of his name.

Wrenching the door open; he barely stopped running- pelting through the trees like his life depended on it, hell, maybe it did.

A loud, booming echo reverberated through the forest and Bellamy lost his momentum. Tumbling to the ground- legs flailing- he caught sight of the pod hurtling towards the outer atmosphere and took a moment to come to terms with the fact he would probably never see his friends again.

It would have been him up there, he thought; ensconced in a metal ship, watching the earth from he bay window. He would have lived in space again- well, not lived, more like survived- he would never be able to live again without Clarke, he's not entirely sure he ever had.

The thought of the blonde spitfire that had blasted through all his walls, his defences, like a comet streaking through the night sky was enough to spur him into movement once more.

It took only moments before Bellamy caught sight of the tree line and began shouting her name.

''CLARKE!'' he shouted, the sound coming out loud but slightly breathless due to the dead sprint he was currently doing.

Upon not hearing a reply; fear gripped his heart like a vice ''CLARKE!'' he screamed, not even recognising the sound of his own voice.

Bursting into the clearing like a wild animal, Bellamy whipped his head around desperately searching for a flash of blonde hair.

When not even a glimpse was seen Bellamy feared the worst.

Agony tore through him and his heart felt as if it was splitting in two ''CLARKE!'' he was pleading at this point '' _please_ '' his voice was low, inaudible on the last word and he could feel the desolation, the pit opening up in the bottom of his stomach.

Mercifully, the gods must have been smiling down on him as he heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

''BELLAMY'' the voice came from above him and he turned so fast he was surprised he didn't get whiplash.

He saw her at the top of the tower, gripping a satellite dish in a white knuckled grip.

''What the hell are you doing?'' his worry was palpable as images flashed through his mind of Clarke tumbling through the air and hitting the ground, he too late to save her.

''Me'' he recognised that tone of voice ''what the hell are _you_ doing? You're supposed to be on the ship, not here'' she snapped at him and he could clearly picture the annoyed look that would adorn her features. A look he was very familiar with.

He began responding before his brain even caught up with the words spewing from his mouth ''I'm not leaving you princess. You hear me, I'M NOT LEAVING YOU CLARKE'' he roared as if declaring it the whole of earth and beyond.

''Bellamy, what about Octavia, Raven, Monty, Harper- hell even Murphy? They need you.'' she stated defiantly.

''Yeah well, did you ever stop to think that maybe I need you Clarke. That I could ever live in a world without you Clarke Griffin is laughable at the least.'' It was like word vomit, once he started he couldn't stop- not that he'd want to.

''I'd go mad not seeing the adorable smile that takes over your whole face, the blonde princess hair that sometimes shines so bright it's hard to look at and god those eyes that can pierce through to your very soul in their different array of blues.'' He should know; he'd been subjected to the power of those eyes more times than he can count.

His voice had turned soft by now but he knew she would still be able to hear him '' I wouldn't want to wake up not seeing that every day, I wouldn't want to live in a world where you weren't- I don't think I ever could.''

He can see the impact his words have on her as she jolts in surprise.

''I did it'' she shouts to him, the relief evident in her tone.

''Always knew you would'' now he isn't 100% sure what she was doing but he knew Clarke Griffin could accomplish anything she set her mind to and he was immeasurably proud of her for that, unfortunately they did need to get going.

''Now get your butt down here.''

Surprisingly, she listens to him and begins to climb down; Clarke is going to slowly though and there is only one other option.

''Princess, you're going to have to jump'' he declares, worriedly shooting a look at the approaching death cloud.

''What? No'' she squawks.

''Come on princess, don't t you trust me?'' he asks. False bravado in his voice as he awaits her answer.

''Of course I do'' she replies and the lack of hesitation fills him with a foreign warmth he only ever feels around Clarke.

''Good, now jump. I'll catch you.''

''Fine'' she groaned then jumped and he desperately wanted to make a quip about rescuing the princess from her tower, but then she was in his arms- where she belonged- face inches away from his, separated only by the glass in their suits, and by gods did he want to kiss her.

''Told you I'd catch you didn't I'' he said, giving her the smile that seemed to be made for Clarke Griffin.

He received a soft smile in response and then she was sliding out of his arms, boots hitting the floor with a muffled thud, he missed the warmth already.

''Come on we have to go'' Clarke said grasping his hand like a lifeline, giving him only a moment to marvel at how perfectly her small hand fits into his before they start running.

He and Clarke ran like they'd never ran before and isn't that ironic- all they've done since coming to this godforsaken planet is run and fight for survival, fight for their right to live.

All too soon they are bursting through the lab doors and throwing off their helmets in an effort to get air back into their lungs.

''Are you sure about this Bellamy? You'll die'' he decides not to point out that it's too late to change his mind even if wanted to as torrents of tears flow freely down Clarke's face.

''Hey'' he replies softly, brushing away the tears and silently thinking he had never been more sure of anything in his life, well maybe apart from how he felt about Clarke.

Out loud though he said ''you die, I die that's the way it is, ok princess. I'm never leaving you; we're in this together no matter what'' his brown orbs locked onto her blues and the electricity is palpable in the air.

Then she lunges forward, capturing his lips in a kiss and his whole body shuts down from shock.

Only when he felt her start to pull away did he react, gripping her to him. Bellamy pressed his lips to hers more forcefully, relishing when she gasped as he plunged his tongue into her mouth; shivering slightly when the blonde absentmindedly played with his hair- god he didn't ever want to stop kissing this girl.

Too soon though the need for air became too much and they broke apart, him resting his forehead on hers- stuttered breaths fanning across her face.

''There's something I need to tell you princess'' he says softly and he can see the shudder that runs through her.

''What?'' she asks, voice no more than a whisper- as if speaking any louder will break the semblance of peace they'd managed to construct around themselves in the last few moments.

''I'm in love with you Clarke Griffin and I needed to tell you that before the world ends. Honestly, I've been destined to love you ever since I saved you from that grounder trap way back when.''

''You know what Bellamy Blake, I think I'm in love with you too. In fact, I know I am'' she replied, and Bellamy can feel the beaming grin creep onto his face as he stared at the love of his life.

''I also want you to know princess that your mom gave me night blood a couple of nights ago, just in case, and if by some insane miracle we manage to survive this- I'm gonna spend the rest of our lives loving you for eternity. Always.''

Bellamy watched as the emotions flitted across her face in rapid succession and he had the irrational thought that she was mad at him, before a look of love encompassed her face.

She smiled at him tenderly and hooked her hand behind his head to bring him even closer.

He could feel the heat of her breath on his face, the electricity erupting on his skin from her fingertips, could see the twinkle in her baby blues- and he had the thought that if he died right here right now, he would greet death with a smile on his face and love in his heart.

''Always'' she murmured, voice low as their lips met in a searing kiss, cementing the vow.

And as the world around them erupted in fire and brimstone, all he can feel is Clarke Griffin the princess who didn't know he needed rescuing until he became her knight in shining obsidian. All he could think was that he was damn glad of getting onto that ship all that time ago, and he would go through every trial and tribulation all over again if it meant he could have this girl in his arms at the end of it.

* * *

 **AN: So that's it for now. I hope you liked it. Please read and review- they make my day whenever I get any and you guys can count this as an early Christmas present.**

 **Merry Christmas**


End file.
